


A Lesson To Learn

by aubadenovella



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver Smut, Blackkklansman - Freeform, Choking, DOM! Flip Zimmerman, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Fluff, Getting eaten out, Gun Kink, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Police Academy, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, flip zimmerman smut, i just couldn't stop, im sorry, its over ten thousand words, jerking off, police training, reader x flip zimmerman, teacher x reader, this is a fucking long one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadenovella/pseuds/aubadenovella
Summary: Despite being a woman in 1970's America, you graduated top of your class and are looking at a great career as a cop, however, on your first day at Colorado Springs Police Academy, you make a terrible first impression on your teacher, Flip Zimmerman. Despite others lack of belief in you, Zimmerman shows something different. Throughout the day, flirtations rise and you are left wondering...how the fuck is Flip Zimmerman so fucking hot?!?!?
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Lesson To Learn

Running speedily down the main hallway of the Colorado Springs Police Academy, you tripped over your feet, regaining balance each time, your bag slipping off your shoulder. You hoisted it up and continued running. There was no way you were going to be late on your first day of training. As a woman, training to join the police force, you had to prove yourself even more. Being late wasn't exactly going to bode well for you.

The ticking of the clock grew louder, reminding of the time. You looked up and gazed at the clock. 10:01 am. Class started at 10. You glanced down at the watch on your wrist, double-checking the time, not wanting to take any risks. Clocks could always be wrong, and that one was. But it was behind by 4 minutes! You read the numbers on your watch. 10:05 am. Momentarily, you thought about turning around and heading home, calling in sick, but then you thought about how they'd just laugh. Sick? Of course, she's sick. Probably just too scared of the commitment. Can you blame her? She's a woman.

The concept of those thoughts running through the officer's minds frustrated you beyond belief. You were gonna show them - show them what you're made of. You continued making furious large strides down the long, endless hallway, tugging your bag back up your shoulder, that kept slipping down. You didn't care if you were late; didn't care if they complained. And, if they had something to say about it? Y'know what? Fuck them! You had been top of your class, top of a class full of men. You had beaten them all. This wasn't any different. Yeah, this was now the elite of the elite but did it really make that much of a difference. You were still gonna beat them all easily.

Eventually, you found yourself at the door to one of the academy's classroom. You looked up to check the number above the door. Room 18. This was where you were meant to be. You then looked down to check your watch again. 10:06. God, how could you have been so late? You'd been waiting for this day since you found out a month ago. Found out, that you had graduated top of your class and were moving up. Moving up. You considered that for a moment. You deserved this. They're the ones that wanted you here. They need you. Your confidence levels spiked due to your little motivational speech, as you moved your hand to the doorknob, twisting it aggressively and swinging the door open.

You suddenly found yourself feeling very small again. You felt small anyway, being a woman joining the police force in 1972, but he made you feel small physically, his size dominating and intimidating. As you raised your head up, you found, standing in front of you, was a tall man. He was mountainous, his skin pale, his eyes dark. Handsome. He had raven locks, some of which randomly swept across his forehead. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red and black plaid shirt untucked from his waist. A small part of his shirt was tucked into his belt, just enough, so that his badge attached to his leather belt was visible. Phillip Zimmerman. The name rang violently through your head. You'd heard the story of him. Everyone had. How he infiltrated the KKK. You had no idea he'd be the one teaching your class. You counted yourself lucky, but then remembered the terrible impression you had just made.

You gazed up at him for far too long and an awkward silence filled the room. You just stood there, mouth agape, attempting to find words but coming up lost. The silence lasted a while but was soon broken by the deep words arising from the tall man's mouth.

"I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us Miss...?" he greeted you, condescendingly. Miss? Miss? It was a question.

You quickly replied with your first and last name, the full title sounding a bit too much.

"Y/N," he replied, repeating your name. It sounded firm coming off his lips.

"Well, Miss. Would you care to explain to me why you decided it'd be okay to arrive late to my class.. on the first day?" His words hit hard. You had no excuse. There had been no traffic, no accident, no problem that had arisen. You'd simply miscalculated the time.

"I - I - I'm sorry," you said, the words stuttering as they left your mouth.

"Well, I'd hardly call that an explanation," he said, turning more to face you head-on, his arms crossing as he turned.

You looked down, somewhat ashamed, mostly embarrassed. Everyone in the class already doubted your abilities, and now you looked like you didn't care to. This was really not the start you were hoping for.

Suddenly, some other man sat at the back of the room, leaning back on the chair, piped up saying "Probably, took to long doing her hair." He chuckled to himself, patting the shoulder of the man in front of him, seeking a comical response.

"Yeah!" the guy in front of him carried on. "Or maybe she got lost looking for the entrance with the big sign above it saying 'Colorado Springs Police Academy'". He laughed back at the guy who had his hand on his shoulder, both of them indulging in their ridiculous comedy.

Zimmerman looked at them, disapprovingly, shaking his head. The pair stopped, one of them moving their hands up in a 'don't shoot me' gesture. "I only speak the truth" he then said, causing you to look up, anger flooding your face.

Zimmerman looked back up at you. "Sit," he said, nodding towards the table two rows from the back of the class, near the pair that's just been absolute tools.

You shrugged your bag back up your shoulder, moving your arms down to your side, you hands gripped tightly in fists. You nodded towards Zimmerman and started charging towards the back of the room.

Once you arrived at the table, you threw your bag on the floor, leaving a loud thump as it hit the ground, the noise echoing through the classroom. A fury was within you. You were super fucking pissed at the class A misogyny present in the room, and you had something to fucking say about it.

You turned to face the pair, slamming your hands violently onto the surface of their two tables. Looking at the two of them in the eye, you laughed to yourself, purely impressed at how idiotic someone could be. Then you were reminded. Oh yeah! That something you needed to say.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two just THE MOST articulate witty sacks of shit ever to assume I give a flying fuck about your opinion of me. Now, if the pair of you are done word fucking each other with your 'comical' conversation, I'd like to actually learn shit. Now, staple your fingers together and eat a big box of FuckOff charms. Okay?"

That left them speechless, to say the least.

Lifting your hands off the surface, you turned around to sit at your table, giving them one last look over your shoulder to admire their shocked and confused faces. You sat down at the table, legs crossed, arms on the table in front of you, your hands gripped together. You felt your stomach fall as you looked up at Zimmerman his eyes locked on your, his lips fastly tightened together, no expression on his face. Oh god. Had you overstepped? Gone too far? Worry flooded you but there was a quick relief when you noticed a smirk forming on his lips like he was trying to hold in laughter. That clearly didn't work very well as soon after the smirk formed a huffed chuckle escaped his lips, a small grin forming.

"Well," he said nodding towards you, as though he was telling you he was impressed by your sudden display of fury. "On that note, let's proceed with class," he continued turning towards the chalkboard at the front of the room, walking around the oak desk to get closer to it. He took one last look over his shoulder, a shocked expression still a prominent feature on his face, before turning back to continue teaching.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Your first lesson of the day lasted about an hour. No matter how much you'd wanted to concentrate in that class, you just couldn't. You couldn't keep your eyes off Zimmerman. That was the only name you had for him at this point. Phillip didn't sound like him. Flip sounded too casual. So you simply opted for Zimmerman. Plus, it didn't really matter anyway. It wasn't like you were be calling out his name anytime soon. Zimmerman had a presence about him. He demanded the room so easily, a single word causing you to shake. His authority was something else.

After your lesson finished, you scooped up your bag and shoved in onto your shoulder, throwing a notebook into it. Next, you had self-defence, with Zimmerman still teaching. You were excited. Self-defence was one of your best. As you stood up from your desk, you noticed the two men behind you still cautious of your presence. It was safe to say they wouldn't be bothering you for a while. You strode out of the classroom following Zimmerman.

Zimmerman led you all down the hallway, you following directly behind him. The other men in the class all chatted as you walked. You overheard some remarks made about you but chose to ignore them, not wanting to make a huge scene again, although the more they talked, the more you wanted to throw a brick at their heads. You managed to restrain yourself. There'd be plenty of time for that in self-defence training.

All of a sudden, your attention was pulled away from the chatters of the men behind you to Zimmerman, who had looked over his shoulder and was now gazing at you. You made eye contact with his dark brown irises. His eyes were a beautiful brown, not like dirt, like most brown eyes get compared with, but like honey... and you were stuck in them. God! You couldn't be having thoughts like this. He was your teacher. I mean only your temporary teacher but still! You tackled the thoughts to the ground, wrestling with your own mind, but found the thoughts winning the second Zimmerman opened his mouth.

"Come here," he said, gesturing with his hand for you to walk beside him. You hesitated at first, confused by his interest in you, but then you edged forward slightly so that the two of you were now side by side. He was quiet for a moment. What did he want?

"I want you to understand how tough this is going to be for you." he burst out, cutting through the silence. For me? Specifically for me? He looked at you, a minor level of concern in his eyes. You let out a small giggle.

"I think I can handle myself," you replied, looking back at him, before shaking your head and his underestimation of your abilities.

"Oh I know you can," he said. You looked into his eyes, somewhat proud of yourself. Did he think you were good? You were receiving recognition from the legend Phillip Zimmerman.

"I've seen your results on your tests. You aced every single one. You're good. You wouldn't be here if you weren't." His words echoed through your brain, playing on repeat. You're good. You aced every single one. It was like you were listening to heavenly words, and with them coming from his lips, they only sounded sweeter.

"But..." he said, breaking off your feeling of joy. "You're a woman. The only woman in your class." You've got to be fucking kidding me. Here you were, thinking he was good and kind but then he comes out with this sexist crap. You were still looking into his eyes, anger in yours. He must have noticed because then he quickly continued saying.

"Oh no no, I don't think that - I mean." he stumbled, trying to recover from his previous words, climbing out of the hole he'd dug for himself. "I mean, other men, not me, are going to think differently of you because of that. Personally, I think you're better than all of them, but having a woman on the force? They're gonna have something to say about that. You belong here but half of the men behind you won't rest till your gone. Understand that. Understand that you're gonna have to prove you belong here. You're gonna have to work ten times harder." He'd recovered from his words. You were aware of how hard it was gonna be and you were thankful that you had at least one person on your side. Plus, you were lucky it was a living legend.

"I know," you responded to him. He nodded back.

"Good," he replied, simply, returning his attention back to walking forward. You looked down, considering his words even further. You didn't want to push it, but you prodded anyway.

"Do you really think I'm better than them?" you asked, not wanting to sound arrogant, but also wanting to make sure you heard right. He continued to look forward.

"Oh, I know you are." he chuckled before turning to face you. He looked you up and down, absorbing the picture of your physical appearance, before looking back up into your eyes, then down to your lips, then back up to your eyes. You held eye contact for a moment.

"Thanks," you said, looking up at him. "That means a lot."

He nodded returning to gaze to the front once more, nodding as his head turned away as if to say 'you're welcome'. You continued to look at him, thinking about him; what he'd said; what he was like; how good he was; how good looking he was; what you'd do if you were -

"Plus," he said, cutting off your thoughts before they went too far. He continued looking onwards. "You're hot, so bonus points for you."

You were taken aback by how forward he was, astounded by his words and his confidence in speaking them. With that phrase, your thoughts began to roam further and further until you lost control of them.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the walk.

When you finally arrived, he opened one of the double doors, holding it open for you to walk through, before following you in. The rest of the class followed in behind him. As the class entered, you all threaded into a neat line, you on the furthest end, with Zimmerman stood in front of you all. He started talking.

"Now, I know you all know the basics of self-defence and I know you're all decent. Some better than others," he said looking you up and down. "But," he returned his attention to the rest of the class. "You need to develop these skills further if you're gonna be on the force. Understood?"

You all shouted, "Yes, sir."

"Good. We'll start with hand on hand combat. Get into pairs and one three." There was an odd number of you in the class so you thought about who'd get unlucky and stuck with the girl in their group.

After a lot of rejections, a pair accepted you. They both had a smaller build, skinny and tall. Of course, you weren't one to judge on appearances, but they didn't exactly look like they were gonna be the best at this.

Each pair stepped up to the mat, one at a time. They weren't all bad, some were even good, but they weren't exactly up to your level. Each time somewhat got thrown to the floor, you snickered to yourself at how fast they gave up. Most of the fights ended within 3 minutes, with usually the biggest guy ending up with this win.

Eventually, Zimmerman got to your group. The two guys went first. At first, the tallest guy was winning, managing to force the other to the floor with the use of his height, but the shorter one clearly had stronger arms. When he was halfway down to the floor, he grabbed behind the tallest guys kneecaps and pulled forward, causing the tallest's legs to buckle and he fell the floor. The shorter one - but still very tall - then rolled on top of the tallest guy, holding him down until the three seconds ran out. He then jumped up, claiming his victory.

"Winner," Zimmerman shouted, lacking enthusiasm but trying to make the other guy feel good about his win. He walked over and grabbed at his shoulder, pushing back and forth like a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Now Y/L/N. You're up," he said looking at you. A grin formed across your face, stretching your one corner of your lips to the other. You were finally gonna be able to prove yourself. To prove that you were just as good as the rest of them, if not better. "You'll be fighting our winner here," he proceeded to say, shaking the guy's shoulder again.

The guy who had been forced the floor stood up and left the mat, you taking his position, standing up of course. Zimmerman backed off, prepared to observe the fight. You moved into you defence position, ready for what was gonna be thrown at you. You weren't worried, not one bit. You were exhilarated, thrilled, ready!

"On 3," shouted Zimmerman. "1, 2... 3!"

You instantly went in to lunge at your opponent and he jumped away. You were startled by his response. You then threw your fist forward him dodging it, but with no retaliation.

"Come on," Zimmerman shouted. "Show me what you got."

You knew he was talking to your opponent who was barely making any moves, but you felt the message was secretly meant for you, reminding you of your need to prove yourself. You went to grab at his end, aiming to wrap your arms around them and pull your opponent down, but he only backed away again. This time he moved back to far and fell off the mat, falling onto the floor.

"What're you doing?" Zimmerman shouted at the guy now on the floor. "Get back up!" The guy hesitated, standing up slowly.

"I said get back in there." The guy didn't move, just looked at you. "That was order," he said walking over to the guy, standing next to him. Your opponent was tall but Zimmerman was taller, towering over him, positioned by his side. "What is wrong with you?" he asked aggressively.

"I can't. Sir," the guy replied, looking at Zimmerman square in the eyes.

"Can't what?" Zimmerman said squaring up to him.

"I can't - I can't fight a girl. It's not right," he replied, cowering.

"Not right? Not right? Tell me, if a woman had a gun to your head and was fully prepared to blow your brains out, would you not try to fight her. Would you let her kill you?" he asked, belittling the man's decisions.

"I - uh - I," the guy stuttered, unable to respond.

"Whatever. Get back in line you fucking pussy."

The guy walked back into line, his chin tucked him, hands tied together, ashamed, embarrassed. 

You stood tall, appearing unfazed when inside you were fuming. He didn't want to fight you because you were a girl. What a fucking coward. You looked at Zimmerman, who looked back at you. You could see in his eyes that he knew that you wanted to fight, to prove yourself, and he wanted you to as well.

"Right then," he shouted, looking back at the line of men. "Any takers?" he asked to no avail. Everyone in the line looked at each other, seeing if anyone would step forward, but nobody did. You were left feeling dishearted and annoyed. You were pissed. How were you gonna make it through training if no one was willing to fight you? You looked back at Zimmerman and your eyes met. He looked just as pissed as you.

"Well then," he said, turning around and walking to the wall, hand on his hips, before sharply turning around to face you. He reached down to his belt and took off his badge, throwing it onto his jacket which was bundled up on the floor. He started walking back over to you.

"You ready?" he asked, stepping onto the mat, taking a defensive stance.

"What?" you asked, confused by his actions. "We can't. I mean. I'm a student and you're fully trained," you said, giving him a completely justifiable reason as to why you two shouldn't fight.

"Well I have to have some way of grading you, and if none of these cowards wants to step up, then I'll have to do it myself," he said, looking back at the line of men before looking back at you. You huffed, accepting his decision.

"Fine," you said. "But don't go easy on me just because I'm a student."

"Oh trust me," he replied. "I don't plan on it," he said, biting his lower lip. You were confused by his attempt to make your training sexual. You kinda liked it, but you had to focus.

You entered into your defensive stance, prepared to give it your all. He knew how good you were so there was no way he was holding back and neither were you.

"Ready?" he asked, playfully. You nodded back, eyes focused on him, welcoming him to charge at you, attempting to remind him of his promise of not holding back.

"Okay, then. 1... 2... 3!"

He charged forward at you, wrapping his arms around your torso, pushing you back and off the mat, before letting go. He stood up, letting you find your ground.

"Seriously? You're making this easy," he laughed to himself, turning around to walk back on to the mat. What he said ignited a fire within you, a fit of anger. Maybe he was trying to anger you, to drive you on. To push you. He looked over his shoulder to find you running back at him. You met at his back, wrapping your arm around his neck, bringing him into a firm headlock. He grabbed onto your forearm, trying to pull it off his neck. He managed to lift it a couple of centimetres off, before sneaking his hand between your grip and his neck, grabbing onto your wrist, bringing your hand behind your back before grabbing it onto the other one and bringing it behind your back. You were now held in the arrest position, being forced onto your knees. Your legs were buckling under the pressure of his weight above you. You felt weak. You couldn't hold your ground any longer. He was too strong. You were so close to the ground. So ready to fall and give up and then he said it. He bent down, moving his lips to your ear and whispered.

"You look so good in this position. Maybe this is all you're good for. Maybe all you can do is -"

He was cut off as you pushed up violently against his force. As you pushed up, you remembered the guy from the previous fight's move. You turned around, pushing upward, and wrapped your arms around the back of his legs, pulling his legs out from under him. He fell flat on his back. He tried getting up almost instantly, but before he could you were on top of his, straddled over his waist, pinning his wrists to the floor, his legs restrained beneath you. He couldn't move. You had him. You leaned down and whispered into his ear, just as he had before.

"Count it down for me, will you?" you whispered, ready for him to count down his defeat. He huffed and sighed.

"3..." he said quietly, struggling against your grip on him. "2..." he said as he threw his head against the floor, frustrated by his loss. "1," he finally said, a grin forming across his face as he smiled at you before pursing his lips as though he was impressed by your performance. As he'd said before, he knew you were good. This performance was nothing to be impressed by. Or maybe he was impressed by the fact that you beat him. A well-trained cop. One of the best.

You swung one leg over him, moving onto your knees on his side, pushing against his wrists one last time, before releasing. You stood up slowly, one knee unfolding at a time until you stood above him, towering over him. You revelled in this, knowing that the second he stood up, you'd shrink again. You silently celebrated your success before holding out your hand down in front of him, offering your assistance in helping him up.

He laughed, looking off to the side before turning back to look you dead in the eyes. He reached his hand out, clasping onto yours, your hand shrinking in the size of his. His hands were strong, his skin soft. You barely assisted in pulling him up. You wouldn't have been able to pull up his weight even a small amount. He pushed himself up, but him accepting the gesture was nice enough.

You were right about shrinking the second he stood up. As he stood, he grew taller and taller. You didn't think he'd stop ascending. When he finally reached his full height, you looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He smiled softly before turning to face the line, still holding your hand.

The moment he faced the others, he threw your hand up into the air, gripped tightly in his, before shouting loudly.

"Now that is how you fight!" His words echoed throughout the expansive room, the sound ringing in your ears for longer than it was present in the room. The rest of the class stood in shock at your clear win, before Zimmerman nodded at them and then to the side, to you. They took this as the instruction to do something. One started applauding and then another and then another. The whole thing was a bit overkill but then again you had just tackled a qualified cop to the floor. You laughed to yourself, with joy, looking back up to Zimmerman who was looking down at you, grinning.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

There wasn't much left of the lesson, just some punching and kicking exercises with punching bags, simple stuff. Zimmerman spent most of the time crowding around you, 'assisting' you with your technique. At one point he held your waist still during your kicks, supposedly teaching you to stabilise your kicks. Really he was just looking for an excuse to get his hands on you but hey you weren't complaining.

At the end of the lesson, you all gathered back into a line with Zimmerman standing in front of you. He finished the final lesson of your short two class day with a short summary of what you'd done. Pretty standard stuff.

"Great. So, you looked into some rules, basic stuff; did some punching; some kicking; some defence; and I think we also had a nice little lesson about underestimating people. Have a good night everyone and I'll see you at 10 am tomorrow morning," he said before looking at you and repeating "That's 10 am on the dot, Miss." You laughed and his little sarcastic remark. His jokey behaviour was starting to warm on you. He nodded to you first, before nodding towards the rest of the class as a whole before leaving the room.

The rest of the class was left to collect their bags and leave. You walked over to the wall and grabbed your bag before throwing it over your shoulder. You were the last to leave the room, taking in the experience before finally walking out the doors.

As you walked down the hallway you reviewed your interactions with Zimmerman and how flirtatious he'd been; how he'd said you were good; how he actually respected you. It felt good being around him. He made you feel a certain way. You were ready to prove him right and the others wrong. Ready to watch them eat their words.

Further down the hallway, just a few steps away from the entrance, you noticed a sign on a door, a sign which you couldn't have been more excited to see. 'Indoor Shooting Range'. I mean, you weren't someone who was absolutely in love with guns or anything, but it was part of the job and honestly, you felt like blowing off a little steam. Instead of stepping out of the front door, following the others, you walked into the shooting range room.

When you got inside, there was a small separate room before entering the actual range. You walked up to the desk, behind which was an older man, maybe late 60s/early 70s.

"Excuse me," you said, trying to grab the man's attention, who was turned away from you. You noticed a hearing aid in his hear and chose to be a bit louder this time.

"Excuse me!" you said, once more. This time, the man turned around.

"Oh sorry. I didn't hear you."

"That's okay," you replied. "I'm here to check in for a quick session." You showed him your ID along with your training paperwork. He then proceeded a slide a hang gun across the desk. You nodded towards him before turning to enter the range.

It was completely empty. You walked up a spot and threw your bag onto the floor. As the looked up, your eyes focused on the target. You squared up your arms and prepared, breathing a deep breath in and then out.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots and you hit just off the centre.

BANG! BANG!

You shot two more. These ones were even further away.

BANG!

You completely missed the target. What the fuck? Anger built up in you. You never missed. You refocused your attention on the target and move your arms back out, locking them in place.

BANG!

Miss.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BAN-

Your series of shots quickly stopped, when you felt a pair of hands grab at your shoulders. You threw the gun on to the table, turning around to find out what kind of idiot jumped up on someone holding a gun, not to mention, a shooting gun.

When you turned, you found Zimmerman stood in front of you and you sighed out of relief before remembering the idiotic stunt he'd just pulled. You leant back against the table, picking the gun up and putting it on safety mode before returning it to the surface.

"Don't you know how stupid it is to walk up on someone with a shooting gun?" you asked, waiting for some sarcastic response to which you were met with.

"Don't you know how to shoot?", he responded, clearly having witnessed your terrible excuse for a quick shooting session.

"I know how to shoot," you shot back.

"Not from what I just saw,"

You furrowed your brow in frustration. "I - I -" you said, looking for something to shoot back but all you were met with was "I don't know. This never happens. I never miss." You looked down discouraged.

Then, Zimmerman's hands met your chin, lifting it up to look him the eyes.

"Want a quick lesson?" he asked sincerely, surprisingly not flirtatious this time.

You nodded turning around to face the target, picking the gun up and turning safety mode off. You squared your arms up again, before looking back at Zimmerman to check you were doing it right. He nodded, moving closer to you. You could feel his chest against your back. He brought his arms up to meet your, wrapping his hands around your grip on the gun, adjusting your fingers into a better position and then...

BANG!

You'd found your eyes at closed at the sound of the shot. You opened your eyes to find a bullseye. You looked back at Zimmerman, grinning.

"Want to try one on your own."

You nodded in response, returning your gaze to the target, focused on that bullseyes. You took a deep breath in and fired, releasing your breath with the shot.

BANG!

You'd hit the target bang in the middle. Bullseye! You turned on safety mode and put the gun on the table before quickly turning around to see Zimmerman's expression. Instead, you found that he was still extremely close to you. As you turned you bounced against his chest, pushing you back so your ass aligned with the table. Your hands came up to his chest to balance yourself.

"You did it!" he said, gazing over at the target before looking back at you.

"Yeah! Thank you," you said, genuinely.

"It was no problem," replied, tucking his hands into his pockets, your hands still firmly on his chest, stabilizing yourself, still unable to move as his body was pinned up against yours and for some reason he wasn't moving.

"No. I mean for everything. For believing in me; for trusting me; for -

"For letting you win?" he cut you off.

"What? You did not let me win. I won that fair and square," you replied, laughing in between word, pushing against his chest playfully, only causing him to move closer.

"Okay, yeah I'm kidding. You did good kid. What do you say to a rematch?" he said, lightheartedly.

"I say any time, any place" you shot back, looking up at him, biting your lip as he moved closer.

"Really?" he said back, moving his hands to your waist pulling you forward. "You sure about that?" You nodded, teeth piercing the skin of your win as he tugged on your waist.

He looked down back your lips and then back up at your eyes before moving into a passionate kiss, his lips furiously crushing against yours, his tongue battling through your teeth. You gripped onto his plaid shirt, pulling his closer to you. A smirk grew across his lips as he proceeded he kiss you.

He then adjusted his grip on you and lifted you up onto the table, moving his hands down to your ass, squeezing your cheeks. You wrapped your legs around his torso, pulling his towards you. He looked down at your action, temporarily pulling his lips away.

"Eager thing," he said looking back up at you, moving his hands from your ass and sliding them up to meet the hem of your t-shirt. He tugged it upwards and over your head, throwing it to the side before returning his lips to yours and his hands to your upper waist. You slipped your hands down his torso, slowly, until you reached his best buckle, frantically attempting to undo it, while blinded by ecstasy. You managed to undo the buckle but your hands were quickly moved up to rest around his neck, tightening your wrists together behind his neck, as though telling you to say still. He pulled away, looking into your eyes, looking for something, something to tell him to go on. You bit your lips as if to say 'Have me. Take me. I'm yours.' He took that as his sign to continue.

He slid his hands further and further down your waist, swerving his hand around your back to quickly unclip your bra. It fell off your shoulder, sliding down your arms until it was off completely. He proceeded, moving further down, before pressing his lips to your neck, light, gentle, leaving little wet marks down your skin. He moved further down, lips now at your collar bone, running his tongue along the dip. Your head rolled to the side, arching your neck and back, moving closer, telling him to keep going. His kisses moved further and further down to your sternum, kissing the soft skin between your breasts, one of his hands, kneading one breast, the other hand, working at the button on your jeans before moving on to the zipper. He pulled it down speedily. He then removed his hand from your breast, bringing it down the where his other hand was located, tucking his fingers into the hem of your jeans, tugging them down, sliding them over your ass and off your legs. You were now left in nothing but your panties.

He continued kissing at your chest, your hands sliding away from their position around his neck to his chest, wrestling with button undoing them one by one, making your way down until his shirt was fully unbuttoned. His bare chest was exposed. You moved your hands up his skin, your palms being led by your fingertips, making your way up to his shoulders before sliding his shirt off, down his arms. As he brought his lips to your left breast, you moaned lightly, arching your back, your head rolling around in a circular pattern. He then brought your nipple between his teeth, causing you to grip at his biceps, nails digging into his muscles. His tongue lightly flicked your nipple before lifting up and continuing to move his lips down your chest and onto your stomach. As he made his way down, he lowered his body down, his hands sliding round to grip your ass, before making their way to the side of your thighs. Before you knew it, he was on his knees, his soft kisses growing closer to pussy.

He only stopped when he was met by your panties, covering your throbbing sex, begging for his attention. He looked up at you before looking down at your panties and then tugging them harshly down your legs, exposing your wet cunts to the cold air of the room. He could see how wet you were as he stared at your cunt. You rolled your hips forwards, pushing him on, welcoming friction against your aching sex. His hands moved over your legs and into your inner eyes, his fingers making their way closer to your pussy patiently waiting on the sides of your folds.

"Fuck. You're so wet for me," he commented, looking up at you.

"You want me. Don't you. No. You need me to fuck you. Right?" His words hit you. In any other situation, you'd hit back with some sarcastic comment like 'I don't need you, but it'd be fun'. But if you were being completely honest, at this moment in time you did need it. He had you in the palm of his hand, your body melting at the sound of his honeyed words. You needed him to fuck you. You needed his cock inside of you, his kisses at your skin, so you complied to his words, telling him what you knew he wanted to hear, what you knew would get him to your cunt quicker.

"Yes, yes. I need you!" you said, staring down at him, hips rolling forward again. His lefts hands grip tightened on your thigh as his other hands moved to quickly grasp your wet cunt in his hand, covering your sex entirely.

"Need me you what?" he said, seeking more satisfaction from your words. Your eyes rolled back in your head, half as a snarky response to his question, half because of the hold he had on your pussy. To that, he responded, flicking your nub with his thumb, the other finger dipping between your folds as he tightened his grip. You tensed up at this and eagerly answered his question, begging for him.

"Fuck. I need you to fuck me, Zimmerman! I need to fuck me!" you said, your eyes staring him. He laughed.

"Zimmerman? Call me Flip," he said before, removing his hand from your pussy, placing it back on your thigh, before losing your eye contact and diving his face into your cunt. As his lips came in contact with your wetness, your grip, now on his shoulders, tightened, your back arching. Your legs squirmed slightly, but he quickly held you down tighter. He glided his tongue slowly over your clit and then harsher the second time. His fingers held your hold apart while his lips worked and sucked at your cunt.

"Fuck," he said, gripping tighter on your legs. "You taste so good. You're doing so well for me."

One of your hands continued to stabilize yourself on Flip's shoulder, meanwhile the other moved up to grab at his hair, his raven locks threading through your fingers. You tugged at his hair each time he hit 'that spot'. The faster he worked at your cunt, the more climax built. You were hanging on the edge of your orgasm, your lips rolling into his face his seek further friction, to seek more, enough to push you over the edge. He clearly noticed your need for release, and he suddenly thrust two fingers into your cunt, scissoring inside of you, pulling in and out. Your walls clamped down around his long fingers and you cried out his name, moaning. His thumb started working at your nub and built you up to your peak.

"You need to cum?" he said, breathlessly, his breath warming your cunt.

"Yes!" you said, begging for release. "Fuck, yes. I need to cum!" you screamed, rolling your head back, your grip on his hair growing tighter, and then, with a final thrust, his fingers curled inside you, before pulling out, the empty space of your cunt then being filled with his strong tongue, pushing into you, your clit worked at by his lips and fingers. And with that, you came, hard. He pulled out his tongue, continuing to kiss your pussy, assisting you through your orgasm. Your orgasm rippled through you, your body convulsing beneath his touch.

As you came down from your orgasm, Flip made his way up your body, one hand trailing along your curves, the other resting softly on your pussy. He gently pushed two fingers inside, curling. When he pulled them out, he brought them up to your lips, his cum covered fingers, patiently waiting outside your mouth.

"Here," he said, his finger pulling your mouth open. You placed your mouth over his fingers, lips sealing at his knuckles. "See how good you taste." Your tongue swirled around his wet fingers, tasting the tang of your cum. You looked up into his eyes, whilst he stared at your lips, biting his own.

"Good girl," he said, causing you to nod, swirling your tongue around his finger once more. "You were so good for me today. We should do this again soon," he said, chuckling to himself, softly. What? You were done? No. You wanted more.

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, before going to bend down to pick his shirt off the floor. But, before he could descend far enough, you moved your hand to quickly grab at his hardened bulge in his pants. He stopped in his tracks, freezing momentarily before moving back up to look at you. He glimpsed down at your very forward action and then back up at you, his hands in the air, a smirk on his lips. Slowly, he moved one hand down to lightly grab onto your wrist.

"Hungry are we? Not today, Princess," he said, looking into your eyes. In retaliation, you bit your lip and gripped his bulge firmer, feeling the hardness beneath the denim. He wanted you too. You knew it. You could tell from the way he was looking at you; the way he was hesitant and yet still intrigued; the way he wasn't eager to wrestle your hand away from his cock; the way he was so hard for you. Thoughts rushed through your head as to what his next move would be. Would he push you away? Move in to kiss you? Flip Zimmerman was unpredictable. It was something was just added to the attractiveness, the allure of him.

"Listen," he said, cutting off your thoughts. "I'm not a gentle man." he said, looking into your eyes. You'd somewhat assumed he wouldn't exactly be gentle but his persona alone, but the way he was warning you. It was almost alarming. He didn't seem like the type to be afraid of going too far, but here he was, warning you. But, you didn't care. What was a little roughness if it meant you got to feel him inside you, feel your walls clamping down on his pulsating cock.

You snaked your other hand out from behind you and moved it to hook your fingers into the hem of his jeans, tugging on the denim, pulling his closer to you. He looked startled by your reaction, looking down and them back up at you, his brows furrowed.

"Then don't go gentle on me," you whispered into his ear. As you pulled your lips away from his ear, you caught a glimpse of his eyes as you moved back to your original position, sat in front of him, legs spread apart, cunt aching for his touch.

He chuckled quietly, your hand still gripped on his cock, before he covered your hand, grasping it in his, tightening your hold. Then he leaned into your ear, repeating your action, and whispered gently.

"Okay princess. Then lets play. But remember, you wanted this."

As he pulled lips away, you could have sworn you pierced the skin on your lip at how hard you were biting down. His lips found their way onto your neck, kissing furiously, while his hands pulled his leather belt out of the belt loops on his jeans, the sound of leather slapping together as it was freed causing you to whimper slightly. He placed the belt on the side of the table, next you, before returning his hands to your waist, fingers digging tightly into your sides as he kissed your skin.

With his belt gone, you now had even access to the zipper on his jeans. Your fingers found the button and quickly undid it. Then you moved onto the zipper, speedily tearing it down. Your fingers latched onto the hem of his jeans and boxers and tugged them down harshly, allowing his large, lengthy cock to spring free. His jeans fell the floor and Flip was felt completely naked. His cock was huge, bigger than you'd ever had, and it was pulsating, begging for attention, and you were more than happy to oblige. Your hands moved to work at his length, gripping it in your hands, sliding down fingers up and down his shaft, your thumb slicking pre-cum around his tip as you slid up. His breath grew heavier against your neck. And then he seized your hands, gripping your wrists and bringing them upwards, holding them in between the both of your chests. His lips left your neck and you looked down at your hands before looking back at him. He grabbed for the belt laying next to you.

"Since you decided to disobey me the last time," he said, wrapping the belt around your wrists. "I think a bit more a... forceful technique is necessary." He tightened the belt buckle and threw your arms over his head so they were secured around his neck. You were restrained. The only part of your hands that could move were your fingers which latched on to Flip's hair. You thread his hair through your fingers, admiring the softness.

Then, your admiration was interfered with when you felt his member slide into you violently, his cock stretching you open. It was so sudden, you hadn't even noticed his head at your folds. Within seconds, he was inside you. You clamped down on his dick, thrusting your body forward to meet his as he pounded into you. His hands restrained your legs, gripping at your thighs. His head nuzzled into your neck, his warm breath leaving goosebumps on the skin of your neck.

He continued to pound into you aggressively, with so sign of mercy. He was high on sex, his eyes filled with lust, his movements filled with an urge to climax. He fucked you so hard, you thought you might break under his force. Then one of his hands slid up to knead your breast, rolling your nipple under his thumb. You moaned loudly, your body rocking to the rhythm of his thrusts, continuing to clamp down on his cock with each thrust in an attempt to build his climax, a climax you yourself were so close to. His hand then continued up your body until it met your neck, gripping tightly, choking you. You breath tightened while his grew heavier, his needs being met. His satisfaction was growing. You could feel him climaxing beneath you with his thrusts getting harder and harder. The other hand, the one on your thigh, moved to rub your clit furiously. He was trying to make sure you were near the same point as him, prepared to cum harshly. You knew he was ready and you had been more the last few minutes, holding onto your orgasm, balancing on the peak.

"Fuck," you moaned loudly, making sure he heard you, driving him on even more. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum. Flip! I need to cum."

"Then come for me slut," he said, causing you to release, your second orgasm flooding your body causing your legs to spasm involuntarily. He followed soon after you, moaning loudly into your neck, tightening his grip on your throat. You came furiously, further soaking your cunt and just before he did, Flip pulled out. Hot jets of cum shot onto your stomach and chest.

"Fuck," he moaned as he released.

He removed your arms from around his neck, moving them in front of him. Your head rolled back as you breathed heavily. He dropped your hands and moved his hands to your hips, softly tracing lines over your hip bone. You breathed tirelessly, catching your breath, filling your lungs with the air it'd been starved of.

He was being so soft with you so gentle and then his grip on your hips tightened as he pulled you off the table, holding you up with his grip, as your legs buckled beneath you.

"What are you doing?" you asked breathlessly, exhausted from the merciless fucking. One of his hands moved up to cup your cheek, his fingers brushing your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

"We're not done just yet," he said quietly, spinning you around on your heels and bending you over the table.

"Flip, I don't know if I can" -

"You can," he said, cutting you off, bending down to whisper into your ear, caressing your ass with one hand. "Remember." A harsh slap landed on your ass. "You asked for this."

You looked up over your shoulder at him and nodded as he landed another harsh slap to your ass. You lunged forward as the sharp slap hit your skin. He then smoothed his hands over to the area, his thumb stroking the soreness. 

As you bent over the table, your hands were still tied together, arms outstretched in front of you, unable to move due to the restraints. He was still lowered down at your ear when he whispered:

"God. You look so good like this. Such a good little whore for me. Let's see how long it takes to break her." He moved behind you, his cock brushing against your ass and he yanked you up by your hair, your back arching. He whispered into your ear again.

"You're gonna take this cock till I'm satisfied okay?" he said. When you didn't respond he yanked your hair again, his other hand moving to grip at your neck. "Okay?" His grip grew tighter and whimpered before nodding in response, turning your eye contact to his eyes, hungry, drunk on lust.

"Good girl," he said lowering you down slightly, still gripping on your hair. 

You couldn't see him so all you could do was wait for his cock to slide into you again. You'd partially recovered from your last orgasm and now his words were leaving you wanting more. After two orgasms, you still wanted him. Still needed him inside you. This is what he did to you and you were hooked on it. 

Within seconds, a length entered into you, sliding in. It felt different. It felt... cold. You opened your eyes and noticed the gun on the table missing. Thank fuck safety mode was on. You tried to look back at Flip but he forced your head back down onto the table. From the glimpse, you got of him, he looked hungry. 

"What are you doing?" you asked through the thrusts as he slowly glided the barrel of the gun into your cunt.

"Shhhh," he whispered down into your ear. "Doesn't it feel good?" he asked seductively. To be honest it did. It felt good to be filled by a weapon, and with his whispers your walls contracted, allowing the weapon in, clamping down on it as it slid out and in. You moaned lightly whilst Flip jerked himself off, eyes closed, listening to the sound of metal pounding into your cunt and the sound of your moans of pleasure. 

"That's right," he said into the air, fastening his pace around his cock. "Look at you. Begging to be fucked by an object, like a fucking slut." You knew this is what he wanted to hear and if you were being honest, you were enjoying yourself too. It was something about his dominance over you, his power. 

"Yes," you moaned, his name following out of your lips in spills. With each mention of his name, his face grew faster. Electric jolts struck through your body, before Flip tore out the gun, leaving your cunt aching from the feeling of emptiness. Fortunately, that was soon filled, as Flip moved behind you, grabbing onto your hips, before thrusting his cock into you. With the initial entrance, you were pushed forward, further onto the table, and then the grip at your hair pulled you up so your head was lifting upwards, ass still pressed against his cock. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder, while your hands fell in front of you, still restrained. With you neck now on full display to him, he moved in to kiss at your neck, biting and nipping at the skin. 

Suddenly his hand let go of your hair and moved to your front, undoing the buckle of the belt, restraining your wrists, with one hand, before slipping it off your hands. You quickly glimpsed down at your wrists to find red marks on them from where the leather had dug in, but your stare was quickly averted when Flip's hand moved up to grasp your throat, choking you, his other hand held tightly on your hip, helping to guide your cunt onto his cock. 

"Touch yourself," he whispered into your ear, and you found your hand quickly sliding down to rub at your clit, desperately seeking the climax you were already climbing to. Your other hand found his thigh, holding on to it in order to balance yourself, worried you'd fall over from your legs buckling. 

He pounded into you harder and harder, faster and faster. You continued rubbing your clit, moaning wildly, coaxing him on. 

"I'm close Flip. Fuck I - I -" 

"Then cum," he said, halting your words. And with the sound of his voice, your third orgasm tore through your body, breaking you into a million pieces. Your legs jolted and your cunt throbbed in pain, cum releasing, coating his large cock. Flip continued fucking you through his orgasm. You felt him break beneath you as his orgasm rippled threw him, his thigh hitting yours with his thrusts at a random pace. And then he came, spilling his hot seed into you. You felt a warmth flood through your body as your fluids mixed together in your cunt, his cock still filling you. You felt his chest against your back; the warmth of his skin; the strange pleasure you felt of his grip on your throat. You were excited to see the bruises on you in the morning. Excited to see the markings Flip had left on your body as if marking his territory. Honestly, with the power he had on you during sex, you weren't sure you weren't his property. It sure made for a more fun time during sex.

All of a sudden, you felt his cock leave you, leaving you feeling empty. As he pulled out, you finally became fully aware of the soreness of your pussy. You steadied yourself on the table, fingers curling on the edge of it as you balanced yourself against it, catching your breath, coming down from your orgasm. Suddenly you felt a pair of large strong hands at your waist, as Flip spun you around to face him. He held you up at your waist with one hand, the other hand on the small of your back. He'd already managed to pull back on his boxers and jeans and was now simply standing shirtless in front of you whilst you stood bare naked, cunt dripping his and your's juices. You felt vulnerable standing there on display for him. He eyed you up and down before moving in to kiss your forehead, gently, more gentle than he'd been just before then. His lips then left your skin but continued to hover over your forehead.

"You did so well," he said, praising your performance. You giggled, looking up at him. He then made his way out of your eye contact to pick up your jeans and t-shirt which had been thrown on the floor. He moved down and guided your legs one by one into the holes of your jeans, before sliding them up your legs, tugging you forward as he did up your zipper and button, causing you to grab onto his bare biceps. 

Then he placed your t-shirt over your head, guiding your arms through until you were fully covered, your underwear the only thing missing. He leaned you against the table, making sure you were sturdy, before reaching for his shirt, putting it on and doing up the buttons. You looked at him in bewilderment, still half in shock by what you'd just experienced and the intimacy you'd shared with him. You weren't sure what you were feeling and then, as he was looking down to do his buttons up, you burst out with something you'd hoped you wouldn't regret saying later.

"Did it matter?" you asked, moving forward slightly. He looked at you, gazing into your eyes. 

"Did what matt -"

"Did this matter? Does what we just did matter to you or was it just a thing that happened?"

He looked confused by your question. To be fair, you hadn't exactly phrased it clearly. 

"Uh..." you said shaking your head trying to find better words. "I mean, does it, do we, was it, I - I mean -"

He kissed you quickly, silencing you. He caressed your cheek and you held onto his shoulders tightly before he pulled away, pressing his forward to yours lightly. 

"It mattered," he whispered, opening his eyes to gaze into yours. "You matter... to me." 

You found it strange how quickly you'd managed to develop feelings for Flip and him for you, but you guess sometimes those things just happen and it'd happened between the two of you. 

With his forehead still pressed to yours, he moved his hands to the side and pulled out of nowhere and large dark denim jacket. He must've brought it in when he surprised you. Still closed in on you, he brought the jacket behind your back, manoeuvring your arms through the sleeves, placing it on you. He pulled away from you as he edged the jacket further onto your body. It hung huge on you. The size of it would've fit Flip's body like a glove, but on you, you were enveloped in it. He looked down at you and the jacket, adjusting it on you.

"It's gotten cold outside since this morning. Probably best you wear this for a bit," he said holding onto the hem where the button did up. You nodded, staring up at him. 

For the final time that day, he pulled you in tightly in his arms, wrapping his arms around you, holding you close. His size towered over you, his head resting on your arms. Your arms were trapped in between the two of you, fists covered by the sleeves of the massive jacket. And then, he moved away, kissing you on the cheek and walking over to the door. You watched as he walked out and he turned his head over the shoulder, just before opening the door. 

"I expect you here on time tomorrow Miss," he said in a sarcastically serious tone. You looked at him, a grin across your face. 

"And what are you gonna do about if I'm not?" you joked back. He laughed and then responded. 

"I think you know, Princess," he said back, somewhat serious, somewhat jokingly. And with that, he opened the door, leaving you lost in your own thoughts. 

You leaned back on the table where'd you just had one of the best experiences of your life with none other than, living legend. Flip Zimmerman. You continued to stand there for a moment, contemplating your thoughts, coming to terms with what had just happened, and then you remembered his words. You mattered... to him.


End file.
